Fillerbunny (comic)
The Fillerbunny is a three issue comic, made by Jhonen Vasquez. The comic revolves around a small pink bunny. He was originally created simply to fill in a space in the trade paperback edition of Squee, which in the original print was an advertisement. Fillerbunny exists purely to take up space, so he is regularly tortured by unseen forces for the reader's amusement. His antics were popular enough for Jhonen Vasquez to give him his own limited series. '"I Fill Up" 15 PAGES!: '''Is the first issue of Fillerbunny. It was completed in a single night. Fillerbunny is removed from stasis and pumped full of drugs in order to perform his duties, which naturally consist of him being tortured nearly to death and convulsing in pain from all the horrible experiments already performed on him. The comic also features interludes starring Jhonen himself, cursing his decision to agree to this book while he slowly transforms into a kind of sentient pickle thing. Fillerbunny also eats a bunch of stuff, makes a bunch of cute animal friends who are promptly killed, and the comic ends with him being poisoned, only to be resusicated a moment later much to his disappointment. He only wants the pain to end, '"REVENGE! OF THE FILLERBUNNY": 'Is the second issue of Fillerbunny. This one was done in two days, and as before the Fillerbunny is back for another round of forced enthusiasm and torture as he is forced to allow a small monkey to invade his butthole. Jhonen Vasquez is also back, manically trying to finish the book on time while being driven mad by an unexplained smell of urine. Between bouts of torture Fillerbunny treats the reader to his dreams of a life where he's healthy, surrounded by friends, and no one shoots him in the legs when he tries to run. He awakes from this dream to his eyes being gouged out. Later, following a failed suicide attempt, he creates a comic of his own featuring little critters who are nice to each other. Except for that last critter. The session ends as Fillerbunny is forced to shit out his organs for no good purpose, all the while praying for sleep to take him, which it doesn't. So, all in all, in spite of the title there is no revenge to be had. '"My Worst Book YET!": '''Is the third and final issue of Fillerbunny. After a two year hiatus from the character, Vasquez revitalized the lonely rabbit in the third issue, with apparent improvements in the art. Episode three of Fillerbunny shows Fillerbunny struggling to make a friend, until an unknown being gives him a half-dead/half-living fetus to befriend, named Aborto. Fillerbunny is mortally wounded by a Robotbunny incarnation of himself who forces Fillerbunny to befriend Aborto. A secondary story within Fillerbunny episode three is of Vasquez himself struggling to appease his boss (named Chief) and the fans of his magazine. Vasquez includes many shenanigans including his hairstyle changing from frame to frame, claiming that weeks have passed between the two, growing Godzilla-like dorsal fins on his back, and a somewhat apparent swastika appearing on his forehead while arguing with Chief. The secondary story ends with Vasquez jumping out of a window while violently daydreaming, killing himself as a result. Cameos include GIR from Invader Zim as one of the dead friends Fillerbunny tried to make, and Satan. Category:Fillerbunny "The Collected Works Of Filler Bunny": The newest Filler Bunny book. Released in 2014, this book contains all of the three Filler Bunny books in one book. Kind of like "JTHM: Director's Cut". Category:Squee!